Recetario
by MariSeverus
Summary: Recetario. Más que un castigo.


Un one, espero que les guste.

Espero les guste, saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

Estaba sentada calmadamente, mirando su pócima. No había cometido ni un solo error y todo marchaba como lo había previsto. Saldría temprano.

Como de costumbre, Ron y Harry, tenían problemas con sus muestras. Neville ya había terminado, justo después de comenzar. Su caldero había hecho explosión y se había quedado con el cucharón en la mano. Severus Snape, simplemente lo sacó del aula con un enorme y torcido cero. Justo antes de devolverse a su asiento, la miró imperceptiblemente.

La clase terminó temprano. Hermione ya había embotellado su muestra y simplemente, caminó con mucha calma hacia la mesa. Cuidadosamente, la colocó allí y la miró, mientras Snape hacía lo mismo.

- Se puede ir, señorita Granger.

Se quedó allí, parada, como si dudara de algo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y a pocos pasos de llegar, escuchó un leve "Crack". Se dio la vuelta y notó que su muestra, estaba rota y en el suelo. Los labios de su profesor de pociones, se curvaron suavemente, en una sonrisa macabra. Hermione inspiró y esperó por el mensaje.

- Detención, hoy a las siete. En mi despacho, Srta. Granger.

- Sí, señor.

Como de costumbre, Ron lanzaba improperios acerca de Snape. Según él, había visto como Snape le daba un codazo leve a la botella, de forma intencional. Ella apenas prestó atención. No lo creía capaz de eso.

- Bueno, ya- dijo, cuando Ron amenazaba con poner sus labios morados y su rostro tan rojo como una teja- tranquilos, solo iré a ver qué es lo que quiere y me iré como siempre.

- ¡No sé por qué lo aguanta! Yo ya lo habría insultado, le habría dicho...

- Es por eso que siempre te castigan- suspiró ella, terminando la cena- será mejor que me vaya. Odiará que sea impuntual.

¿Qué no odiaba ese tipo? Tantas cosas. Negó con la cabeza y la llamó tonta un par de veces, mientras Harry imaginaba el problema que iba a tener, puesto que la mirada de Hermione ante el calificativo, fue peligrosa.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, sus libros se cayeron, le tomó unos segundos para recogerlos. Se detuvo junto a su puerta e iba a tocar, pero su mochila comenzaba a descoserse y tenía que guardar los libros. De todas formas, la luz comenzó a aparecer.

Severus abría la puerta y miró hacia abajo.

- Hasta que llega- dijo, con su voz suave de siempre- aunque con ese escándalo que escuché, supuse que era usted.

- Mis libros se me...

- Shhh- dijo, con un gesto de su dedo en sus labios- no le he dicho que hable. Solo pase y siéntese.

Hermione asintió, aún mirando su mochila rota. Suspiró y trató de componerla, bajo la mirada de Snape. Severus, sacó su varita y señaló su mochila. La misma, se reparó en silencio y pulcramente, se guindó en un perchero.

- Ahora, ¿piensa prestar atención?

- Sí, señor. Gracias por...

- Lea lo que le puse enfrente.

Hermione buscó a su alrededor y luego, bajó la mirada con una sonrisa. Severus la miró sin parpadear y ella, tomó el pergamino sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es una receta. Hoy vamos a preparar una poción.

- ¿De qué, señor?

- Lea con atención- dijo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Hermione comenzó a leer en silencio y a la primera línea, simplemente sonrió. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su profesor, que ya estaba detrás de ella, con las manos sobre el respaldar de la silla.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

- Levantarse y detenerse junto al educador. Listo- dijo ella, levantándose y deteniéndose junto a él- Colocar sus manos a cada lado del caldero. Intuyo que...

- No, las preguntas después. ¿Qué sigue, Granger?

- Piernas en posición de agujas de reloj... ¿Disculpe?

- Será mejor que me encargue de eso- dijo, quitándole el pedazo de pergamino y colocándoselo en la boca- Así.

Hermione sintió, que ya no tocaba el suelo. Minutos después, se encontró sentada en el escritorio. Severus dejó caer el pergamino sobre la mesa y ella, intentó mirar qué seguía. Pero él no se lo permitió de todas formas, ladeó su cabeza hacia él. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

- Me la sé de memoria, Granger. Eso nos diferencia.

- Me la puede enseñar y me la aprenderé.

- Lo sé- dijo, mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata con mucha calma.

_Soltar el nudo en las especias, lentamente. No queremos que se rompa. Admirar la figura y la forma tras las especias. Sentir su aroma._

Hermione sonreía, mientras la ganchuda nariz de Snape, reposaba sobre su cuelo, sobre sus hombros. Sus rizos, suaves y brillantes. Ese aroma dulce, piel suave. Exquisita la esencia. No podía dañar la poción con solo añadirlos.

_Acariciar con un dedo, los ingredientes. Saber si son de calidad o si son simples imitaciones. Sentir su suavidad al tacto. Sus líquidos, fluyendo._

Uno de sus dedos, acariciaba sus labios. Delineaba su forma, sentía la suavidad hecha piel. Como una hoja. Hermione mantenía sus ojos cerrados y cerraba las piernas.

_Probar su sabor y mirar su color. Sonrojados, así deben verse antes de la cocción. Todo debe ser natural y debe saberlo._

Su beso estaba cargado de deseo, no esperaba algo semejante. Ahogó un gemido, entre sus labios, mientras se encontraban. Largo y profundo, como si la degustara y quisiera saber cada cosa que la conformaba. Cada sensación y experimentarla por sí mismo. Lenguas que se tocaban perezosamente, dientes que mordisqueaban aquí y allá.

_Admirar la belleza del envoltorio, antes de abrir la botella. Lentamente y en el mismo orden, sin saltarse ningún corcho._

Jugaba con los botones de su camisa, tan pulcramente blanca. Odiaba ese tipo de colores, pero le decían, que había más que eso. Y allí había mucho más que eso. Se aferró a él, sus piernas se cerraron a su alrededor. La sensación de sus fríos dedos, alrededor de su piel expuesta. Sencillamente gloriosa. Aquellos dedos que tocaban su cuerpo como si fuese un instrumento, una composición.

_Como dato adicional, puede probar los demás ingredientes, mientra destapa el principal. ¿Su sabor podría cambiar?_

Sonreía ella, mientras sus labios seguían sobre su cuello. Mientras intentaba abrir su camisa. Quería colaborar, pero sus manos no se lo permitían.

_Admire una vez más, lo que acaba de abrir. Mire su color, sienta las diferentes texturas y compruebe si el sabor es el correcto._

Dedos que jugaban entre la textura del sujetador y su propia piel, expuesta, cálida contra dedos fríos. Sus uñas que recorrían con ligereza, su pálido vientre. Dedos que imaginaban qué seguía, qué encontrarían más allá de lo abierto. Y por supuesto, labios que comprobaban su frescura, su dulce sabor. El aroma que indicaba que todo era perfecto.

_Mezcle._

Se quedó allí parado, mientras ambos se miraban. Mientras ambos se encontraban con el otro. No hizo nada y fue ella, quién tomó el liderazgo. Dejó caer sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonrió con suavidad. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta alcanzarlo.

- Hay instrucciones para usted- señaló, bajando la vista y Hermione asintió.

- Estuve mirando.

Lo besó, tal cuál él había hecho con ella. No era tan experta, pero valía la pena aprenderlo. Sus pequeños labios, encontraron un espacio entre ellos y los de él. Besó la comisura de sus labios y sostuvo sus manos frente a ella.

_Formulación libre, no repita las mismas instrucciones._

No dijo nada ante eso y simplemente se dedicó a besar su cuello, a sentir aquel dichoso cabello grasoso. Que para ella, era menos que eso. Era sedoso entre sus dedos. Era totalmente diferente.

Se notaba que nadie había probado la poción.

El cuello de su camisa, simplemente se abrió y ella volvió a sonreír ante el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. La túnica cayó pesadamente y ella admiró la camisa bajo ella. Resultaba fantástico. Era delgado, pero lo suficientemente atractivo, como para olvidarse de los estereotipos. Delineó cada músculo, cada forma que podía mirarse desde allí.

Maravillada con su ingrediente.

_Exprese. Hágase sentir_.

Sonrió ante esa instrucción. Tiró de su camisa y la sacó del pantalón. Frotó sus manos a lo largo del desnudo pecho, su camisa estaba abierta hasta la cintura. Su experimento la dejó caer y ella, saboreó sus labios. Le atraía, le llamaba la atención.

¿Era esa poción, tan compleja como parecía? ¿Como decían?

Se inclinó para depositar besos por doquier. Cada centímetro de piel, su pecho era cepillado por un par de labios, que no esperaban otra instrucción. Estaba comenzando a entender.

Dos manos vinieron a reposar sobre su cabello. Podían saltarse uno o dos, estaba comenzando a bullir, la muestra.

_Coloque la muestra bajo el fuego lento._

La levantó de allí, podía mirar su expresión de dolor. Tanto tiempo sobre el escritorio. La dejó caer cuidadosamente, sobre su cama. No quería dañar la preparación.

_Vierta un poco (...) y mezcle..._

Sonrió una vez más, al mirarlo allí, observándola con mucha cautela. Parecía un pequeño gato. Su mezcla comenzaba a calentarse, comenzaba el fuego azul a subir de temperatura.

- No no- dijo, mientras las piernas de ella insistían- no puede cocerla de más. Se echará a perder.

_Deshágase de todo lo que impida la preparación. La muestra debe estar sin ningún elemento adicional._

Miró su falda y suspiró. Deslizó sus dedos a través de ella y cedió fácilmente, junto al resto de su ropa. Cayó al suelo y se tomó la molestia de repetir uno de los pasos.

_Admirar la muestra_. Hermosa creación. Cuerpo delgado, pero no demasiado. Con un valle de rizos que se extendía desde su vientre, hasta donde perdía su nombre. Hermosa. Miró su rubor en su rostro. Ni siquiera necesitaba maquillarse.

Ella no lo necesitaba.

_Mezcle los ingredientes. Revuelva cuidadosamente, por unos instantes y la muestra precipitará_.

Ya sabía a qué se refería, no necesitó hacer anotaciones al respecto. Sus dedos recorrieron cada parte, cada lugar tenía su propia sensación, causaba diversas reacciones. Y terminó allí, donde la mezcla tenía su mayor punto débil. Escuchó su silbido y cerró sus ojos. Un gemido y la muestra se revolvía en su caldero. Se arqueó y entonces, explotó, con su nombre. Distante.

_Comience la preparación final. Muy lentamente_.

Y su pantalón, también se perdió en el ambiente. Si le caía un poco de muestra, hacía reacciones que mejor no describir. Arruinaban la muestra. Ambos se miraron, mientras el fuego seguía aumentando. Si no se apresuraban, simplemente se cocinarían.

Y entonces, ambos ingredientes se encontraban, se mezclaban. Ambas pócimas, se convertirían en una. Con sus defectos y sus placeres. No pasaba mucho tiempo, antes de que el fuego subiera y bajara. La forma perfecta de crear algo nuevo.

Manos acariciándose, labios tocándose, cuerpos sintiéndose el uno al otro. Entre sus piernas, la miraba. Sus ojos sonreían, con solo mirarlo. La presión se convertía en algo incontrolable. Gruñía de solo pensarlo. Quemaba sus manos de una forma tan placentera. Alzó su cuerpo entre sus brazos, tenía más acceso a ella. Necesitaba todo de sí o la solución sería una muestra barata, una más del montón.

Escuchó su nombre, muchas veces. Eso necesitaba, esa era la reacción que necesitaba. Escuchó su voz, cargada de emociones, entrecortada.

Pronto acabaría con la preparación.

Y tan rápido como había comenzado, tan rápido había sentido que bullía. El brebaje se mezcló, la solución se preparó y la pasión bajó de nivel. El fuego azul, se tornó blanco y simplemente descansó. Reposar a su lado.

Eso necesitaba. Descansar.

_Deje reposar, si es posible, toda la noche._

- ¿Está bien, Srta. Granger?- fue su pregunta, a su lado. Hermione dio la vuelta, sobre la cama y sonrió suavemente.

- Sí, todo está bien. Muchas gracias por lo que me ha enseñado.

- Supongo que ha quedado satisfecha. No todos la conocen, no a todos les queda igual- dijo, acariciando su rostro.

_Tenía que saber si tenía consistencia._

- No, nadie tiene la misma técnica que usted. Profesor Snape.


End file.
